Divided
by Yoru no Seishin Productions
Summary: Cold and injured, with nothing but a name, one girl attempts to find herself, and is dragged into an adventure trancending the very fabric of reality. "A long journey begins with a single step." OC fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**Running .**

**Host program loaded.**

**Host1 Greetings anime and manga fans, and welcome to Yoru no Seishin Productions's first fanfiction.**

**(insert random confetti)**

**Host1 Not as exciting as I wanted to make it, but oh well. Anyways, I will be your fabulous host on this wonderful journey. You may call me Tenma.**

**Profile updated.**

**Tenma Ah much better! Now there was something I wanted to say before we begin the story, but I can't seem to remember. Oh well, I'll see if I can remember by the end of the chapter. Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

Chapter 1:

Prelude to Darkness

Location: No current data

It was dark as far as the eye could see. The only lights to show the way were the street lights and the moon. The rain was like a gentle hand against the searing pain in my back as I ran. I didn't know how long I had been running, where I was going, or even why the hell I was running in the first place! I thought about stopping to rest and think, but something in the back of my head told me to keep running. So I did.

I ran until my exhaustion drowned out whatever had urged me to keep going. At that moment, I wish that it had happened sooner as fate pulled one of its sadistic jokes, causing me to slip and land face-first on the slick, smooth cobblestone street.

Cold, wet, and tired beyond description, I laid there as the rain continued to fall. Now that I didn't have to worry about running, I turned my attention to the pain in my back and immediately regretted it. It felt as though someone had taken a white-hot knife and had begun to carve into my back. I decided to ease the pain by attempting to focus on something else, and the first thing I took notice of was the blood that had begun to pool around me.

It was then that I began to drift in and out of consciousness, whether it was from exhaustion or blood loss, I didn't quite know.

The last thing I remember before going out cold was the sound of voices, two to be exact.

"Doctor Stein, did you have to drag me out grave digging with you?", I heard a young girl ask.

"Well you are the one who complained about me dissecting a few endangered species, besides you seemed very eager to come when I offered you extra credit" exclaimed an older gentleman who I judged from the girl's part of the conversation was Dr. Stein.

"I still can't believe I fell for the old extra credit offer" "Aaaaargh!" the girl yelled.

"Don't beat yourself up about it, it's in your nature" "Besides someone had already beat us to the cemetery by the time we got there" "Lucky bastard got all the good ones", Dr. Stein calmly said.

"I'd hate to meet the people who share your interests" the girl joked.

"Great! You can be my guest to the next sadist convention!" said the Doctor with a hearty laugh.

"You really don't have to…" "Huh?" "Dr. Stein there's a girl lying in the middle of the road."

"A gang probably decided to ditch a body here." "It seems to still be fresh, help me drag it inside."

It was then that I felt a gentle touch on my neck.

"Dr. Stein, she has a pulse!"

"Excellent, can't wait to see what kind of reaction I get out of her."

"You're not going to dissect her!"

"And just how are you going to stop me?"

At that point, all I heard was a sound that could only be described as a swift thud.

"Ow!" "That thing is very effective!" complained the Doctor.

"Quit your whining, and help me carry her." "You're lucky we're not very far from the Academy."

And with that, I was out like a light.

* * *

**Tenma A tad short, but still a good start. Still can't remember what I wanted to mention earlier. What was it?**

**Hostess program loading incomplete ERROR.**

**Tenma Oh yeah, now I remember. I was going to have a partner for the story. Unfortunately, she doesn't appear to be in working order.**

**High CPU usage from . Overheat eminent.**

**Tenma Better hurry! Review, Favorite, and/or Follow while try to get her working for next chapter. Ciao!**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Running…_**

_**Host program loaded.**_

**Tenma**- Hello everyone! ;) And welcome to chapter 2 of Divided. We have ourselves a longer chapter to make up for the previous one being a bit short. Before we begin, let's check on my partner's progress.

**_Hostess program loading incomplete ERROR._**

**Tenma**- (a bit annoyed) Figures. Once again I'm going solo. At least I have the ladies reading this to support me. Ladies, your bad boy black knight is here.

**_Hostess program loading successful._**

(Hostess Program spawns, sees that the host program is making unwanted advances…again, walks over to the oblivious target, and with book in hand brings it down on the host ending the "flirt fest".)

**Hostess1**- Sorry about that, he gets a little out of hand when he's emotionally distressed. I will be your hostess for the story, please call me Tenshi.

**_Profile updated._**

**Tenshi**- Arigatou! Now please enjoy the story, while I try to clean up the blood (yes, programs bleed, same consistency, just heavily coded).

* * *

Chapter 2:

Of Souls and Weapons

When I came to, I found myself lying on an examination table wearing what appeared to be a medical gown. Lifting myself off of the table, I walked around the room wanting to get a sense of my surroundings. The first thing I took notice of was probably what confused me the most. Off in the corner of the room was a rather large cage, inside of which was a large crane, many of its feathers missing and it having stitching across most of its body. As I gazed in wonderment as to how this bird was still alive, I felt an arm come around me, clamping its hand over my mouth, while taking notice of a second hand, armed with scalpel, aimed at my midsection.

"Ahhhh, I'm glad to see you're awake." "Now we can let the experimentation begin." "Hopefully you're more exciting than that one" directing towards the crane. "No matter how many times I dissect it, I always get the same results." "But enough of that, let's begin."

I braced myself for the scalpel's sharp blade, but was interrupted by a very familiar thud. Realizing that the grip that been applied to me had been released; I fell to the floor, my legs unable to stand under the pressure. Wondering how I had managed to escape the ordeal, I turned around to see what had happened. On the ground was an older gentleman (presumably the person who grabbed me) attired in black pants, a mix matched sweater, and lab coat. What caught my eye at the moment was the large screw going through his head and the fact that, like the crane, his body and clothing was covered in stitching. Wondering how he had gotten into this position, I took notice of his grey-haired head in which was embedded a book, a pretty good sized dictionary to be precise.

"Sorry about that, Dr. Stein sometimes gets carried away with his… "urges"."

I looked over at the person who was now speaking with me. She was a young girl of about 13 attired in a white blouse, yellow sweater vest, and red plaid skirt. Her ash blonde hair was tied in double ponytails and her olive green eyes had a way of making someone speechless.

"Thank you" I managed to say.

"I'm Maka Albarn!" "What's your name?"

"Saro, Saro Izumi."

"Well it's nice to properly meet you, Saro-chan!"

I blushed at the sound of that. Maka had just met me and was already using "-chan"!

"Were you and him, the ones who saved me last night?"

Maka's expression changed to one of sympathy, "yeah, you were pretty beat-up when we found you." "Your outfit was shredded beyond recognition and you had a large gash in your back." "Due to Dr. Stein's dissection addiction, I decided I would be the one to bandage you and wipe the blood off." "Speaking of which, could you step in front of the mirror, I want to see if I missed a spot."

Guiding me towards the mirror since my legs were still desensitized from the Dr. Stein incident, Maka propped me up against the examination table as I removed the gown and took a good look at myself. I appeared to be about the same height as Maka, and my long, white hair which reached about mid-back was spotless and shining. I stared into my own crystal blue eyes and was filled with amazement. Maka had said my clothes had been shredded, so I was bit awestruck when I saw I was still wearing underwear, shimapan to be precise, thinking how I looked cute in them. Moving on to the bandages, which were firmly wrapped around my breasts, Maka began to unravel them, relieving pressure on my chest that I hadn't even noticed in all the commotion. As the bandages were finally removed, we looked at my back where Maka said the gash was, only to see… nothing. No stitches or sutures. No scarring or even a bruise. There was no indication that it had even been there.

"Wow Saro-chan, you healed faster than I expected." "You must have a really strong soul wavelength!"

I was a bit confused at what she said. Soul wavelength? I wasn't quite sure what she was referring to.

"You might want to put the gown back on until we can get you some proper clothes." "You don't want the boys seeing you naked, do you?"

"No thank you" I said redonning my gown. "Hey Maka-san."

"You don't have to be formal with me, Saro-chan."

"Maka-chan, I wanted to ask you where we are."

"We are currently in Dr. Stein's office at Death Weapon Meister Academy (DWMA for short), where students learn to channel their soul wavelengths and fight evil, in Death City in the middle of "hot as hell" Death Valley, Nevada."

"You mentioned earlier that soul wavelength thing." "What is it exactly?"

Maka turned and looked at me with a dumbfounded face, like she couldn't believe what I had just asked.

"Well, a soul wavelength is the energy given off by one's soul, our life force." "When in sync with a weapon, one can further extend their power."

"Weapon?"

"It's best if I show you." "Soul, you can come in now."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming" said someone out in the hall.

In walked a young man, possibly 13 or 14, attired in a black and yellow jacket, maroon pants, and headband which for some reason had EAT printed on it for whatever reason. He had white hair like me, though his all jutted to one side, and he stared intently at me with his red eyes and pointed smile, like he actually was going to eat me. Maka noticing this proceeded to remove the dictionary from Dr. Stein's head and swiftly brought it down on the boy she called Soul instantly knocking him to the floor.

"Don't stare like that!" "You know you scare people when you do that."

"How can you expect me not to stare, especially when she has bigger boobs than you, Flattie?" picking himself off the floor.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING FLAT!" said Maka like she was ready to kill someone.

Upon hearing this, I checked to see if it was true, and sure enough it was. Despite me being nearly the same size as Maka, my breasts were in fact bigger. Truthfully, I didn't see why it even mattered.

(Some time later)

"Okay, now since that conversation is over, let's get back to the lesson."

"Now in each class students are classified into 2 groups: Meisters, who use weapons in combat, and Weapons themselves." "Soul, if you would."

"Right" and in a flash of light Soul was gone and in his place was a large red and black scythe, which Maka took in hand and proceeded to twirl like a baton. If you think about it, since they're 2 people, it was more of a dance.

"Wow!" That's pretty much the only thing you can say when you first see it.

The moment however was interrupted, by a familiar and dreaded voice.

"My my that was a much deserved nap" replied Dr. Stein picking himself off of his office floor, cracking a few bones, and giving his screw a couple of turns. "But now that this little get to know each other party is over, I'd like to proceed with dissecting the test subject."

Maka had placed herself in front of me, scythe in hand. "She isn't one your test subjects, she's a human being and a guest of the Academy."

I then noticed a sly smile come across Dr. Stein's face.

"Are you sure she's human?" "Because I don't remember sensing you using Soul Perception last night or in this room."

I had seen Maka as an observant person, not letting even the smallest detail escape her thinking, but clearly what Dr. Stein had mentioned had done the impossible. She came to me placing her hand on my shoulder and saying "this will only take a moment" as she stared into my very existence and her expression changed to one of shock. After which she looked down not wanting to make eye contact as Stein asked her a question.

"What is your goal at DWMA?"

She was struggling to say the words, but eventually they managed to come out. "To gather 99 Kishin eggs and a witch's soul, to make a scythe worthy of Shinigami himself, and I won't let anyone stand in my way!"

In that moment, I felt something near the base of my spine as Maka brought her scythe around trying to cut me in half in one swing. Back-flipping out of the way, I questioned how I had managed to pull that off without any complications. My questioned was answered as a thin, black devil tail flicked its way into my field of vision. Noticing that it came from under my gown, I figured it was mine and it had acted as a balance point during my flip. I didn't have much time to think, as Maka came for another strike. Knowing I couldn't beat her unarmed, running seemed to be my only option as I ducked past her and into the hallway.

Even though I was unfamiliar with layout of the school, I had somehow managed to make it to the entrance as I saw the vastness of Death City. The sightseeing was interrupted as Maka came out of the school with a look of determination in her eyes. Realizing that I was delaying the inevitable, I opted to stand my ground. If she was going to slay me for whatever reason, I wasn't going without a fight. The fight itself consisted mainly of me dodging Maka's attacks, and whenever possible me attempting to counter her, only to be blocked by Soul. It must have been interesting as a large group of students began to form around to watch. After a while, Maka managed to knock me down.

"Your soul is mine" she said bringing her scythe down towards me.

I closed my eyes waiting for the end, only to hear the sound of clashing metal. Opening my eyes to see what had saved my life, I was just as shocked as Maka at seeing what had occurred. Four curved blades had formed from my body (one from each shoulder and two from my abdomen), ripped through my clothing, and had interlocked in a way to keep Soul from piercing me.

"I'm a Weapon?"

"That's enough you two" chimed in a new voice.

I looked over at the person who had just joined the event, well looked up would be better choice of words considering he towered over everyone. He wore a large black cloak, the edges torn and jagged with no sense of balance, and in place of his face, he wore a cartoonish skull mask. He looked rather silly if you ask me.

"Shinigami-sama" replied Maka seeing him.

"Wait, Shinigami? As in 'God of Death' Shinigami?" I questioned.

"Yup, that's me!" spoke Shinigami. "God of Death and headmaster of DWMA, where students train themselves and collect Kishin eggs in order to create Death Scythes, weapons worthy of being used by me."

Wow. When Maka said she wanted to make a scythe worthy of Shinigami himself, she wasn't kidding. As I was thinking this, Shinigami-sama extended from his cloak a large, flat, four-fingered hand, picking me off the ground and placing me on my feet. After which, he turned to Maka.

"I understand that your actions seemed appropriate after you saw Saro's soul, but I would prefer that you don't try to kill our guest" said Shinigami-sama. "Seriously, that extra credit Stein gives you is affecting your logic" he said in lower voice, probably only wanting me and Maka to hear it. "Now Maka, I would like for you to take another look at her soul, and try to focus more on it."

Maka walked up to me, and once again I her looking into my very existence, though this time I knew exactly what she was doing, 'why' on the other hand was a completely different question. After she was done, her look changed from stern to one of sympathy, as tears came to her eyes.

"I'm sorry" was all she could say as she stepped forward and embraced me. Feeling as though a large weight had been lifted from our shoulders, I gladly joined her.

"Come. Come. We have much to prepare for our new student" chimed Shinigami-sama, to which both Maka and me turned in surprise, which then turned to joy at the thought of us getting to stay friends.

We both nodded and proceeded follow Shinigami-sama, however we barely made it a step when my gown (after having my blades slice through it) fell to pieces, causing the guys to suffer nosebleeds, the girls to be overcome with the urge to kill them, and an overall increase in the moe-ness of the situation.

"I figured something like would happen" I said as we continued following Shinigami-sama.

And that was how my adventure at began, though there were many questions to be answered. What happened last night? Why am I here? and what did Maka see within my soul?

* * *

**Tenshi**- Our heroine's journey begins, a friendship is made, and many questions are waiting to be answered. Oh, it appears our playboy host is coming to.

**Tenma**- (T-T) You didn't have to hit me.

**Tenshi**- That'll teach you to make sexual advances.

**Tenma**- You were taking too long to load. And you're getting onto ME about sexual advances, you're worse than Panty Anarchy (Tenma's head is once again reunited with Tenshi's book).

**Tenshi**- Anyways, tune in for the next chapter of Divided for more excitement and fun.

**Tenma**- (Facedown in blood) Hopefully I can avoid more brain damage. Seeya.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Running…**_

_**Host program loaded.**_

_**Hostess program loaded.**_

**Tenma and Tenshi**- Merry Christmas! (or whatever holiday you celebrate)

**Tenshi**- We hope you are enjoying the holidays.

**Tenma**- Consider this your first present of the day.

**Tenshi**- We would also like to thank everyone for the 73 views, Liger48 and Marysa Way for following, and Marysa Way for the reviews.

**Tenma**- Hey Tenshi. Do you think we're ready for "you know what"?

**Tenshi**- Hang on, I'll ask.

(Tenshi asks the main writer if it's ok. He gives a thumbs up, walks out the door, and gets his horns' stuck in the frame.)

**Tenshi**- He says it's alright. Starting today me, Tenma, and the writers will be accepting questions from the readers.

**Tenma**- Now please enjoy your present from us.

* * *

Chapter 3:

A sound soul dwells within a sound mind and sound body.

Does one dwell within me?

After that little "incident", Shinigami-sama guided us toward the inner sanctum of the academy, a place I would later call the Death Room. The room itself was something that made you wonder how this was even possible. You know it's a small room in the center of a large building, but then you go inside and notice that it appears to go into eternity. One of life's weird little paradoxes. After a walk through a hallway of guillotines (many of which looked like they could come down at any moment), we came to a large platform on which stood a single large stand mirror.

"I trust Maka has already explained the purpose of this school" said Shinigami with a cheerful tone of voice.

"Yes" I replied not fully understanding it since part of it was told to me after a traumatizing experience with a sadistic mad scientist, and the rest being said before my first friend tried to kill me.

"Good, and I suppose you're wanting to know what caused that little commotion."

I nodded.

"Well you see when one first realizes that they're a weapon, they don't have much control and changes will often occur under rather than through the clothing…"

"Shinigami-sama, I think she meant why I tried to kill her" Maka interrupted.

"Oh." "Akwaaaaard." "Well then please step this way" he said extending a large hand towards the mirror.

I stepped forward not knowing what to expect. As I stood looking at my reflection, I took note of the changes on the mirror's surface. First thing was the Death Room disappearing in the mirror, leaving me alone in a black void. Next, my features disappeared, leaving an outline. The big thing was what happened afterwards, as what appeared to be a small orb formed in the center of my chest. The orb itself gave off a soft white light, and upon further inspection I noticed that it wasn't a perfect sphere, that there appeared to be pieces missing (think of a spherical rubics cube, it breaks, and you but it back together minus a few lost pieces). Within the white orb was a black line that appeared to holding what was left together. The line gave a sharp red glow as it threaded its way through the pieces. I knew what I was looking at. This was my soul. It didn't appear to be in the best condition, but it was mine. I slowly watched it disappear as the mirror returned to normal.

"It appears to be unbalanced" said Shinigami having snuck up on me and startled me. "You're lucky you have that thread of darkness keeping you alive" he said pointing to my tail.

I looked down at it swishing back and forth. So this little guy was basically my life line. That's twice I've had to thank it for saving me.

"I'm still sorry for what I did. The red glow was brighter and gave the impression of a Kishin egg" Maka said looking a bit down.

"It's alright" I said. She had saved me and became my first friend, I wasn't about to give her the cold shoulder.

"Now you two better decide on Saro's uniform, because I'm sure you don't want a repeat of that mess outside."

"Yeah that would be a good idea" I decided. We didn't need the whole academy looking like a homicide scene.

When the school day was over, Maka gave me my official tour of Death City. Our first stop was this small clothing shop that Maka had been using for years. It was one of those quaint shops that not a lot of people go to, so I didn't have to worry about anyone seeing me. After a good thirty minutes of browsing, I decided on a bra to match the shimapan panties I had (the rest of my underwear is a secret, so keep guessing boys), a striped grey hoodie, purple skirt, and a black t-shirt depicting two intertwining symbols, a yellow Gemini and a purple Capricorn. I later found myself a pair of black and blue stockings and a pair black boots to complete my ensemble.

After maybe a few hours, we came to the apartment complex where Maka and Soul lived. It wasn't the most luxurious place imaginable, but it had a certain appeal to it. Upon opening the door, I was greeted by a rather endowed woman yelling "My Little Scythie Boy", a puff of smoke, and presumably the same woman glomping me. After recovering, Maka introduced me to the woman, Blair as she referred to her. She wore a purple tank top, black shorts and jacket, and a large witch's hat. Her short violet hair had vibrant look to it, and her eyes were a shade of yellow very similar to a cat's. She also referred to Blair as a "pet cat", causing a bit of confusion with me. This was quickly relieved as the familiar puff of smoke returned and in Blair's place was a small black cat wearing the same hat.

"Wow! Today has been the weirdest day of my life" I said with a chuckle.

"Trust me, it gets weirder" Blair said with a smile as she wandered off.

After a little look around the place, Maka showed me the guest bedroom that would serve as my room, to which I responded by crashing face first on the bed. I had a long day, and sleep was the perfect remedy. Maka agreed shutting off the light and closing the door as I drifted off.

That night was also when the dream started. Every direction I looked, all I could see were stars. It was like I was completely surrounded by the night sky. In the dream there were other people with me, however I couldn't focus on what they looked like or what they were saying. Everything was fuzzy. The more I tried, the farther I was pushed away.

I woke up around 1:00 am that night, still tired. All of a sudden, I found myself drawn to the window. As I looked through the glass and into the city, I could've sworn it was snowing.

"Snow? In the desert? Man, I really do need sleep" I said crawling back into bed, awaiting my first day as a student at DWMA.

* * *

_**HW bipolaricChaos (BC) began trolling fanfictionViewer (FV)**_

**_BC_: We rEgReT TwO IiNfOrM YoU ThAt dUe tWo cAtErIiNg iI22uE2 (2oMeOnE LeFt tHe eGgNoG OuT), TeNmA AnD TeN2HiI WiIlL NoT Be eNdIiNg oFf tOdAy'2 cHaPtEr. Ii tAkE IiT UpOn mY2ElF A2 hEaD WrIiTeR Of yOrU No 2EiI2HiIn pRoDuCtIiOn2 TwO WiI2H YoU HaPpY HoLiIdAy2 AnD A MeRrY GrIi2tMa2. 2Ee yOu nExT TiImE.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Running…**_

_**Host program loaded.**_

_**Hostess program loaded.**_

**Tenshi**- We apologize for the long absence, the writers have had busy schedules but are now back on track with the story. Right, sensei?

(Tenshi looks over and sees the head writer enjoying tea with Shinigami under a kotatsu.)

**Tenshi**- HEY! I THOUGHT WE WERE GOING TO GET SERIOUS ABOUT THIS!?

**BC**- ReLaX tEn2h1, lOo2eN uP a L1TtLe.

**Tenshi**- And another thing, how is Shinigami-sama in here and in the story?

**BC**- F1R2T rUlE oF pArAdOx 2pAcE: aNyTh1nG cAn HaPpEn.

**Tenshi**- I can never understand you, sensei.

**BC**- AnD yOu NeVeR w1lL.

**Tenshi**- I'm gonna go find a wall to bang my head on.

**BC**- DoN't WoRrY, 1'Ll HaNdLe ThE 1NtRo. ThAnK yOu ReAdEr2 fOr AlL tHe 2uPpOrT, v1eW2, AnD rEv1eW2. To MaRy2a WaY, wE 21nCeReLy ThAnK yOu FoR tHe ReV1Ew2, tHeY hAvE bEeN a 2eR1Ou2 mOrAlE bOo2tEr FoR u2. To 2hOw OuR tHaNk2, wE wOuLd L1Ke To AdD aN oC oF yOuR2 To ThE InTeRm1221On2, oR tHe AcTuAl 2tOrY 1T2ElF (tHoUgH 1T w1lL bE a Wh1lE bEfOrE hE/2He EnTeR2 ThE 2ToRy). PlEa2e 2eNd A2 MuCh 1nFoRmAt1oN a2 pO221BlE, 2O 1 CaN gEt ThE cHaRaCtEr RiGhT. A2 FoR 2ArO'2 T-2H1Rt, ThE 2YmBoL2 ArE a B1T oF a 2eLf PlUg FoR mE. 1F yOu KnOw WhAt ThEy MeAn, ThEn YoU kNoW a B1T aBoUt Me.

**Shinigami**- That's enough talk. Let's get on with the show. You there. Get over here. There's plenty of room under the kotatsu. Have a cup of tea, relax, and enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 4:

First Day

I awoke the next morning with the sun shining on my face. Rubbing my eyes, I tried to focus on last night's dream. Still fuzzy. Ok, let's try to remember what happened the other night. I remember collapsing in the street, and before that I was running. I tried once, twice, even three times, but I couldn't see anything. Why can't I remember anything before that? My concentration was broken, when Blair meowed and got my attention.

"You're going to be late if you don't hurry up."

Oh yeah, today is my first day as DWMA student. I was so excited!

"Wait, where are Maka and Soul?" I said starting to get dressed.

"My little scythie-boy had morning detention, and Maka left to make sure he went."

"So how much time do I have?"

"I'd say about 30 minutes."

"That doesn't sound too bad."

"You're forgetting the stairs."

I totally forgot about the stairs. The one thing keeping me away from my goal, was that architectural abomination.

"Then I guess I'd better hurry," lacing up my boots, grabbing a piece of toast from the toaster (I guess Maka knew I was going to be late), and ran out the door as my tail grabbed the door knob and pulled it closed. Look out stairs, here I come!

* * *

(One minute before the bell.)

Running up several dozen flights of stairs = Worst Idea Ever! I finally made it to the classroom with no time to spare. Taking my seat next to Maka, I simply said "made it" and collapsed. Maka gave me a reassuring pat on the back, guess she knew what I went through. At that moment, Dr. Stein cruised in the classroom on a roller chair, and having hit a bump, fell backwards onto the floor. Ok, that managed to cheer me up a bit. Today was going to be great.

"Ok students, today we are going to have a dissection lab? Would anyone like to volunteer? he said eyeing me.

Spoke too soon.

* * *

After the basic class periods and me somehow managing to get out of the dissection lab, Dr. Stein dismissed us for weapon training with Sid-sensei. On the way there, Maka introduced me to two of her other friends. The first was a short boy with spiky, sky-blue hair. He's a bit of a loud mouth and has a huge ego, screaming "I am the great assassin, Black Star!" If there is a good way to describe him, it would be… Actually I'm not quite sure. Maybe, a pain in the neck? No, there's something that fits him perfectly. Obnoxious? Yeah that's it, obnoxious! However my thought process distracted me from noticing as Black Star moved behind me, grabbing my tail. "Hey, check this thing out," he said as he gave my tail a swift yank. (For those of you who don't have tails, it kinda hurts when its pulled.)

Pain instantly shot up my spine as he pulled. Almost instinctively, I reached out for something to grab. Upon feeling my fingers grab something, I brought down upon the head of the loud mouth assassin. When the pain had subsided, I took notice of what I had grabbed. It appeared to be pocket sized dictionary, very light-weight, but according to the remains of Black Star, very deadly. We're in a hallway, where did I grab this?

As I was going over this, Black Star's partner, a tall Japanese girl picked him off the ground and turning to me said, "It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Tsubaki Nakatsukasa."

"Saro Izumi" "Uh…is he going to be alright?"

"Don't worry, he's been through worse."

* * *

We eventually made it out to the courtyard where weapon training was being held. Everyone was busy chatting when a blue zombie, Sid-sensei, came in. "Alright students, I know you enjoy hearing your selves talk, but I'd like to get class started." "Today we're going to be stepping out of your comfort zones." "A situation may arise when you are without your partner." "You need to able to use what is around you, and be able to work with whoever you're with." "So for today's training, I would like for you to spar using a weapon you don't normally use." "Ok, first match is Black Star vs. Maka Albarn."

Black Star instantly ran over to where Soul was, and half lead, half dragged him over to his side of the area.

"You do remember what happened last time you tried wielding me?"

"Yeah, but I've readied myself with intense training, and my new found awesomeness will not allow me to lose!"

"We're doomed."

Maka, when picking her weapon, surprised me. Instead of going with Tsubaki (who I figured she was best friends with), she came over and picked me.

"Maka-chan, I don't think I'm ready for this."

"Relax. You'll be fine."

"But I've never even turned into a weapon before."

It was then that I noticed Sid had walked over.

"Saro, I know you're going through a lot, but I have confidence in you and your inner blade."

"My inner blade."

"Picture that blade, and you'll be able to do it."

"Thanks sensei."

"No problem. I've always enjoyed helping my students, that's the kind of man I was."

Maka and I walked over to our side of the area. She turned and asked me if I was ready. I nodded, and closing my eyes, I focused on my blade. My tail apparently knew what to do, as it reached over and coiled its way up Maka's right arm. I was enveloped in a bright light, and everyone looked at the new me. I now covered Maka's forearm as I expanded and grew over her hand and five medium sized blades appeared. I appeared to have some sort of clockwork functionality, as a single gear was affixed in a slot on the back hand. The main portion appeared to be copper or bronze, while the intricate designs, the gear, and the blades were a dazzling silver.

"A Demon Claw. Haven't seen one of those in a long time."

Maka looked over the weapon that covered her arm. She moved her fingers, flexing the blades.

"Wow. This is spectacular, Saro-chan."

"It still feels bit weird, but I could get use to this."

Soul genuinely looked worried as he assumed his weapon form.

"Black Star, I have a bad feeling about this."

Black Star being pumped for the fight, never heard Soul as he grasped his handle. My determined face flash across my blades, as Maka entered a battle stance.

"Let's do this!"

To be continued…

* * *

(Tenshi returns to the head writer and Shinigami-sama)

**Tenshi**- Have either of you two seen Tenma?

(At that moment, Tenma pokes his head from under the kotatsu, a rather dopey smile across his face.)

**Tenma**- Come on, Onee-chan.

**Tenshi**- (facepalm) What have I got to lose?

(Tenshi squeezes in next to her brother. If this isn't a picture perfect moment, I don't know what is.)

**BC**- WeLl ThAt'2 tHe EnD oF tOdAy'2 cHaPtEr. ReV1Ew, FaVoR1Te, AnD 2EnD uS yOuR qUe2t1oN2.

**Shinigami**- Seeya next time!


	5. Intermission

Intermission:

A new face and meeting the staff

Our story begins, as a young Eloise Grimm attempts to find the address of her new job.

"I really wish Marysa could have given me better directions. I've been trying to find this place all day."

She once again looked over the cryptic map she had. She retraced the map and ended up once again at the same abandoned lot she found the first time. At that moment, it started raining. She was still looking at the map as the rain quickly melted it away.

"So much for that."

She looked up and her expression turned into one of awe, at the dark building that now stood in front of her. Despite its creepy appearance, it appeared to be in good condition. Considering the alternate was standing out in the rain, she ran to the front door. When she made it, she noticed it was one of those automatic doors where someone on the inside had to let you in. She reached over and pressed the button on the nearby buzzer.

"Hello? Is this 726 Stellar Way?

"who wants to know?"

"I'm Eloise. I have an appointment with a mister bipolaricChaos."

"oh, you're here to see the big man."

"Yes, I…"

"unfortunately, i'm in a really bad mood. so, i'm not gonna open the door."

"But…"

"come back tomorrow, or whenever. i really don't care."

After that several loud whacks could be heard from the other side of the buzzer.

"1m 2oRrY aBoUt ThAt. He TeNd2 tO gEt VeRy 1rR1TaTeD aT t1mE2. PlEa2e CoMe 1n M122 Gr1mM, 1'Ve BeEn ExPeCt1nG yOu."

(Eloise's POV)

After the buzzer clicked off, the doors opened and I stepped inside. I was surprised when I saw that the majority of the building was a large white room. The room was completely bare, except for six free-standing doors. Each of them seemed to have an unusual symbol painted on it. As I was taking note of them, I saw movement out of the corner of my eye. Turning around, I only managed a glimpse of the figure as it ducked behind one of the doors. I quickly ran behind the door, only to find out that the figure had moved to another. I figured it was going to keep moving if continued to chase it, so I came up with a plan. I continued to chase the figure until it had gotten used to it. I then simply waited behind one of the doors as the figure ran into me. I also failed to take into account the speed it was moving at. The miscalculation resulted in the two of us falling to the floor, taking the door down with us. Rubbing my head, I looked over to see what had crashed into me. It was a boy of about 12 or 13, possibly younger. He was completely adorned in black (shirt, shorts, socks, shoes, everything) and his spiked blonde hair was a mess. The most noteworthy detail had to be the large black eye-patch he wore over his right eye. He looked at me with his left eye, which was a rather ethereal yellow/gold. His expression quickly turned frantic as he moved towards the door, propped it up, and proceeded to check for any damage. Luckily it was unharmed as he breathed a sigh of relief, though it probably needed a good dusting. He then turned to me.

"Sorry about that. I'd probably get in huge trouble if anything had happened to that door."

"What's so special about these doors anyway?"

"Anyways it's nice to meet you, miss. I'm Tenma." he said ignoring my question.

"Grimm, Eloise Grimm."

"Grimm? Grimm? Oh, you're the girl sensei was talking about."

"Sensei?"

"Yeah. This way."

He then ran over to one of the doors. This particular one had a rather serpentine symbol painted in a dark purple. He turned the door knob, as it opened into a dim hallway. After a while, the hallway emptied into another room.

"Sensei! I brought…"

He was quickly cut-off as a knife flew by, embedding itself in the door frame.

"HoW mAnY t1mE2 Do 1 hAvE tO tElL yOu, NoT tO 1NtErAcT w1tH 2TrAnGeR2? WhAt 1f 1t HaD bEeN aN 1NtRuDeR?"

The knife thrower was a thin, rather tall guy in his late teens or early twenties. He was adorned in blue jeans (the bottom of the legs being ripped) and a black t-shirt bearing the same symbol that was on the door. I assumed he was really pale, only to realize that his skin was sort of a gray color. His black hair was spiked on the sides, but became more of a mess as you went up. I couldn't see his eyes as he wore 3D glasses (the retro style: red right lens and blue left lens). His smile showed uniform sharp teeth, except for his upper canines which were a bit longer than the others. Overall, you could probably pass him of as a normal person. Then you got to the most noteworthy detail, which happened to be the four tall, candy corn colored horns on his head.

"But sensei, the only people who can get in are the ones we let in."

"Oh" he said with a rather dumbfounded expression. "2o AnYwAy2 m122 gR1Mm, 1 tRu2t MaRy2a 1nFoRmEd YoU oF tHe JoB yOu'Re ApPlY1Ng FoR."

"Yes sir Mr. bipolaricChaos. She said you were in need of a character for Divided."

"YoU aRe 1nDeEd CoRrEcT, bUt 2oMeTh1nG2 NeEd To Be DoNe BeFoRe YoU'rE aDdEd." He then whistled for Tenma. "PlEa2e Gu1dE eLo12E tO tHe MeDiCaL bAy, 2o YoUr 212tEr MaY pReP hEr FoR 1N2ErT1On." At that point, the knife dislodged itself from the door and floated over to its owner. "1n ThE mEaNt1mE, 1 NeEd To Go D1G 2OmEtH1Ng OuT oF 2ToRaGe" he said as he walked towards the door, stopping in the frame as a huge smile spread across his face, before walking out.

"Wow, so what's his story?"

"I don't really know. Sensei's always been strange, but he's a good person. Me and my sister owe our lives to him."

"Really? How so?"

"I think that's something Sensei could tell better."

"Oh."

After a while, we reached the medical bay. It looked like your typical doctor's office. On the other side of the room sat a girl of 12 or 13. She was presently adorned in a nurse's uniform, perusing a clip board. As she turned toward us, I noticed the white medical eye-patch, though unlike Tenma, she wore it over her left eye. However like him, her right eye was the same ethereal shade of yellow/gold. Her shoulder length blonde hair fluttered as she turned and quickly righted itself as though it had never been disturbed. She sort of reminded me of an angel.

"Onee-chan" said Tenma, as he full-on sprinted and "glomped" his sister. I couldn't help but chuckle at that display.

"Why are you here, Tenma?" she said with a slightly annoyed tone as she was receiving her hug.

"Sensei needs you to look over Eloise before he puts her in the story."

"If I must" she said as she managed to remove herself from her brother's death grip.

For a while we just stood there. We both looked over at Tenma who stood there with a smile on his face. It was clear he didn't get it.

The girl's eye was aflame as she said "get out", grabbed him, and literally threw him out the door. Remember when I said she reminded me of an angel? I think I meant to say fallen angel.

"Now that there aren't any distractions" she said dusting off her uniform, "my name is Tenshi and I'll be showing you all the wonders of your body."

That last bit left me terrified.

Before I could even move, Tenshi had already begun the examination process checking everything. "Blood pressure normal, blood type AB-, healthy hair and skin, Eyes- Caribbean Blue…" she said as she sped through each test. I could barely keep up with her. She stopped for a moment to jot down the results allowing me to catch my breath before she quickly returned, stripped me of my clothing, and with a measuring tape began taking my measurements. She finally stopped as I realized the predicament I was in. Tenshi had maneuvered the tape in such way as any movement would tighten it. Overall, I looked like I was in bondage; I mean bandages, yeah wrapped in bandages. I asked her if she could loosen it. She merely grabbed the measuring and pushed the button, retracting the tape and giving me a good spin. When I regained myself, Tenshi stood at the ready with my clothes. After dressing myself, I attempted to start a conversation with Tenshi, only to be interrupted as what sounded like an intercom clicked on.

"WoUlD tEnMa, TeN2H1, AnD eLo12E pLeA2E rEpOrT tO tHe V1Ew1nG aReA? tHaNk YoU."

"It seems Sensei is ready for you."

Tenshi guided me to the viewing area, which turned out to be the room where we started. Tenma was already present, however their sensei wasn't around. This thought however was cut short by the sound of scraping metal. I turned and saw him pushing what looked like an extremely large window. A few feet later, he stopped pushing, wiping the sweat from his brow.

"Th12, My GoOd Fr1eNd2, 12 oNe Of My GrEaTe2t CrEaT1On2. 1 CaLl 1t ThE "4Th WaLl"."

"How does it work?"

"GlAd YoU a2kEd." He then walked over to three levers placed on the side. "F1R2T lEvEr DeTeRm1nE2 De2t1nAt1oN, 2EcOnD dEtErM1Ne2 t1mE, aNd ThE tH1Rd DeTeRm1nE2 D1MeN21oN." He then pulled a smaller version of the 4th wall from his pocket. "Th12 M1N1AtUrE vEr210n 12 WhAt We'Ve BeEn U21nG 2O fAr." He took a cord from the 4th wall and plugged it into the smaller one. Immediately, writing appeared on the larger screen.

ENTER NAME

He calmly entered his name.

SKELUR MAKARA

It was an odd name, but I figured it held a lot of meaning with it.

VALID USER. PRESENT IDENTIFICATION.

At that point, a small needle deployed. Taking his hand, he quickly pricked his finger, providing a blood sample. When the needle retracted, I noticed the dark purple liquid dripping from his finger. I was seriously wondering if the designs on the doors were painted on, or if they were possibly drawn in blood.

DNA MATCH. ACCESS GRANTED.

There were a few beeps and whirs as the wall began processing. The screen on the smaller device quickly changed to the fight scene from chapter 4. The screen on the larger one sparked and flashed, before changing to a star-filled black. I reached over only to find out the screen was no longer there, as my arm passed through. He grabbed a chair, and placing it facing away from the 4th wall, had me sit. He then disconnected the smaller version and placed it in my hand, before kneeling down in front of me. "yOu ArE uNdEr No C1RcUm2tAnCe2, aLlOwEd To ReVeAl To 2aRo, ThE eX12tEnCe Of Th12 2tOrY. dO yOu UnDeR2TaNd?"

"Yes sir."

"GoOd. NoW cLo2e YoUr EyE2."

I did as I was instructed. He then placed his hands on my right arm and began saying something. I couldn't recognize any of what he was saying. He spoke in almost a whisper, and most of what he was saying didn't sound like English. While he continued, I could've sworn I heard a honking noise, like a clown horn. The whole ordeal sent chills down my spine. When he finished, I looked at my arm and the strange symbols that decorated it, before they faded. He stood up and called over Tenma and Tenshi. I gave them both a hug goodbye, and they stepped aside. He then leaned in and whispered in my ear "FaReWeLl OjOu-2aN" before kissing me. For the moment it lasted, it was sweet. However, the moment quickly ended as fast as it started, and before I could say anything, he stood and kicked my chair back as I fell into the very fabric of reality.


End file.
